disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Splash Mountain (Magic Kingdom)
Splash Mountain is a log flume attraction at Magic Kingdom at the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida and at Tokyo Disneyland at the Tokyo Disney Resort in Japan that is based on the 1946 Disney classic Song of the South. The attraction at Magic Kingdom opened on October 2, 1992 while Tokyo Disneyland's opened on October 1, 1992, opening nearly the same time as each other. Due to the Magic Kingdom having no Critter Country, Splash Mountain is located in Frontierland, across the way from Big Thunder Mountain Railroad. Construction of Splash Mountain necessitated the demolition of the original Frontierland train station and temporarily turning the railroad into a shuttle between Main Street, U.S.A. and Mickey's Starland. Tokyo Disneyland's version is very similar to the Florida version of the ride, with a few exceptions. The ride's layout is a mirror-image of Florida's, owing to the attraction's location on the opposite side of the river. The secondary characters are altogether different and the show scenes are in a different order. The Tokyo version also lacks a mill or barn-like structure on the second lift (although it is used as the main entrance to the ride queue). Instead, the logs venture into a cave-like opening to begin the second climb. Attraction summary Riders board eight-passenger logs, seated side-by-side. The logs are now equipped with lap bars for safety reasons following a January 2011 renovation. The log departs the loading area, where Br'er Frog provides introductory narration. The log ascends two dual-chain lifts before floating gently through scenery designed to evoke the feeling of a river in the southern United States, particularly Georgia, where Song of the South was based. The homes of the three main characters and aged farm equipment are incorporated into the landscape, along with an instrumental version of "How Do You Do?" emanating from hidden speakers along the waterway. After a short drop down "Slippin' Falls", guests enter the indoor portion of the attraction, where various Audio-Animatronic animals, such as geese and frogs, sing the attraction's first musical number, "How Do You Do?". Several vignettes establish the story of a restless Br'er Rabbit leaving home and being pursued by Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. "Everybody's Has a Laughing Place" begins to play as the log reach a dark tunnel followed by a "dip-drop" into the Laughin' Place. There, singing turtles, laughing frogs and dancing water fountains guide the log to a dark area in which Br'er Rabbit has been caught by Br'er Fox in a cave of stalactites and stalagmites. Two vultures taunt riders as they begin their ascent up the final lift. A scene to the side shows Brer Fox menacing Brer Rabbit, with Brer Rabbit pleading not to be thrown into the briar patch. At the top of this third lift hill, the log descends the 52-foot (16 m) drop at a 45-degree angle, reaching a maximum speed of 40 mph. After another outdoor flume segment, the log returns to the mountain, where critters at "Doo-Dah Landing" are singing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" in celebration of Br'er Rabbit's return, while Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear attempt to fend off an alligator. At the end, Br'er Rabbit, reclining outside the front door of his briar patch, sings with Mr. Bluebird, telling him that he learned his lesson. After exiting the log, riders may purchase a picture of their log falling at the final drop. Trivia *In Magic Kingdom, there is an obvious "Hidden Mickey" during the showboat scene toward the end of the ride. Mickey can be seen lying on his back in the clouds. Also, there is a Hidden Mickey in the room with jumping water, the hole in which Chickapin Hill flows is a side profile of Mickey's head, and there is a birdhouse with an icon cut out of it in the garden scene. Furthermore, there is one near Br'er Frog when he is fishing on the alligator, visible as you pass him, and one composed of three barrels half-way up the second crankhill. There is also a hidden Dumbo hidden in the first part of the cave. *There are several security cameras in this ride. If someone steps out of their seat, the alarm will go off, and the ride will be stopped. *In Magic Kingdom, cast members who operate the Splash Mountain attraction are affectionately known as "Splash Trash." *In Magic Kingdom, during the Laughing Place scene, the final gopher, who is supposed to be sneezing, says F-S-U. The Imagineer who did the voice went to Florida State University. This is also heard in the version found at Tokyo Disneyland, as well. Gallery ORL-SplashMtn.JPG maxresdefault (2).jpg External links *Official website (Magic Kingdom) *Official website (Tokyo Disneyland) Category:Attractions at Magic Kingdom Category:Attractions based on films Category:Flume attractions Category:Indoor attractions Category:Mountain attractions Category:Outdoor attractions Category:Water Rides Category:Boat attractions Category:Boat Ride Category:Boat ride Category:Frontierland Category:Walt Disney World Category:Walt Disney World Resort